Love is the dance of Eternity
by AccordionPlayingHamsterLover
Summary: Beastboy oversteps the line, how will he apologise?.........Ok, I suck at summaries. Its BBXRAE, its fluffy, what else do you need? :P


**Love is the dance of Eternity**

**Disclaimer; **I dont own the the Teen Titans and I dont own 'Metropolis part 1' by Dream Theater. However, I think both of them are amazing!

********************************************************************************************

"You never have any regard for other people in this tower!!"

"Oh yeah? Well, you never care whether you upset people or not! For Gods sake Raven, it was just a joke!!"

"It wasn't FUNNY!!"

Robin put his head in his hands and sighed. Beast Boy and Raven had been going at it for almost twenty minutes now, and his head was starting to throb. It all started simply because Beast Boy had made a simple, stupid joke....

_Flashback...._

_"Hey Raven! I got a joke for ya!"_

_"Not. Interested."_

_"Oh come on, its a good one! How many goths does it take to change a light bulb?"_

_"Go. Away."_

_"Two; one to change it and one to cry about the loss of the old one!"_

_"Are you implying something?!?! Do you think Im some creepy Goth who'd laugh at that?!?"_

Robin sighed and dared to look up. Yep, they were still yelling. He grabbed his dinner and walked towards his room. Better to let them sort it, he had bigger problems. Like getting through Starfires newest Tamaranean dish without puking....

**********************************************************************************************

_BB's P.O.V._

"Why do you have to be so mean to me?! All I was trying to do was make you smile!"

"You know damn well I can't!! I have to control my powers, I thought you'd have got that into your thick head by now!"

"Don't you call me stupid!! Just because I dont lock myself in my room and act like a creepy weirdo doesn't mean Im DUMB!!"

Uh-oh. Oh man, why'd I say that? Oh no, shes got tears in her eyes. I brace myself, ready to be thrown out the window. I deserve it this time.....

Wait, Im not dead. Whats going on? I open my eyes slowly to find that shes gone. She must have flown out. I sigh and jump onto the sofa. What was I thinking? Why did I say such horrible things to her? I didn't mean it, I could never really think that about her. Shes not creepy or weird, shes beautiful and mysterious. I love that girl with all my heart, and I think I just broke hers. I sigh and throw my head into the sofa cushions. Nice going BB, you just destroyed your one and only shot.

***********************************************************************************************

_Ravens P.O.V._

That jerk! That immature, thoughtless, insensitive CREEP! How dare he call me creepy?!? He never thinks about how I feel, he just wants me to smile. Why? He knows I could destroy everything if I dont control my emotions, so why does he bombard me with stupid jokes and risk that?!

I grab my iPod and immediatly put on Dream Theatre.

_The smile of dawn arrived early may_

_She carried a gift from her home_

_The night shed a tear to tell her her fear and her sorrow and pain_

_Death is the first thing she thought of_

_Theres no more freedom_

_The both of you shall be confined _

_To this mind_

Ah, nothing like melodic metal to relax me. I swear, sometimes these guys work better than meditation. Maybe I'll read that spell book again, there might be a spell to remove Beast Boys mouth.

As I open the closet to grab the book, something white grabs my attention. Namely, a giant toy chicken. I laugh and grab it. Beast Boy won that for me at the fair. He said he was determined to win me a prize. I hug it gently, then drop onto my bed, still hugging it. Yeah its stupid and childish, but its still sweet and it means a lot to me. Just like Beast Boy. I close my eyes and sigh, the melodic guitars and keyboards still filling my ears.

_I was told theres a miracle for each day that I've tried_

_I was told theres a new love thats born for each one that has died_

Wait, is someone knockin at my door? Yeah, it is. I get up, pullin out my headphones and pausing the song.

***********************************************************************************************  
_BB'S P.O.V_

Ok dude, relax. The worst that can happen is she'll throw you out a window. And you've dealt with that enouh times, you can always change into a bird. I sigh, then knock gently on her door. Im terrified, sure, but I need to make sure she's ok and apologise. I couldn't sleep tonight knowing I'd upset my beautiful Raven. I knock again, feeling a little less anxious. OK, shes probably going to kill me, but I just wanna see her face.

I listen, my extra sensitive ear at her door. I can hear music, its faint but its there. Wait, its stopped. Oh man, shes getting up. Shes coming to the door. I try to stop myself running, Im so damn nervous. She doesn't open the door, I merely hear a faint 'Yes?' from the other side. I sigh. I really wanna see her.

"Er...hi Rae, its me. Look, I just wanted to say Im sorry. I know I shouldn't have said that you were creepy, you're not! I just got mad and I wasn't thinking. All I wanted was for you to smile, but instead I make you cry. Im so sorry. Forgive?"

Silence. Dead silence. All I can hear is her breathing, ragged and uneven. I lean against her door. She hates me. I know it. I just ruined my chance of ever loving her properly. I sigh and slide down to the floor, my ear still against the door. Nothing but breathing. Shes not going to open the door, but its enough to know Im close. I place my hand against the door and close my eyes.

"I love you" I whisper. Suddenly, the door opens and Im on the floor in her room.

***********************************************************************************************

_Ravens P.O.V_

"Forgive?"

I sigh and sit down on the floor, my back to the door. He was genuinely sorry, there was no doubting that. But I can't let him in, not yet. My emotions are just too rampant right now. All cause of that stupid toy chicken...

_Go on! Let him in! Kiss and make up! You know you want to!!_

'Shut up happy, im not in the mood.' I think, quieting the pink emotion. She was right, she did want to kiss Beast Boy, but there was no point. He doesn't feel for me what I feel for him. I resigned myself months ago that his heart belonged to Terra, whether she remembered him or not. This creepy goth stood no chance.

I find it hard to breathe, my tears choking me. I won't sob or whimper, I know he would hear it if I did. So I hold them back, trying to think of other things. But he fills my head, his voice, his laugh, everything about him. I put my hand to the door, sensing he was still there. I want to open the door, to hold him, to kiss him. But he would run a mile if he knew what i really felt for him. Its better to get my emotions under control first, then try to stay friends with him. I put my ear to the door, wanting to hear him breathe, talk, laugh, anything.

I can sense him. Hes on the floor too. Hes leaning so close, a sheet of metal separating me from him. I listen intently, hearing each breath to escape his lips. Then...

"I love you"

I jump up and immediatly open the door. He drops in, lying on his back in my room. He looks up shocked, then plasters a cheesy grin on his face.

**********************************************************************************************

_BB's P.O.V_

Im dead. ImdeadImdeadImdeadImdeadIdiedImdead.

Ravens staring down at me, her eyes full of tears. I cant stand to see her like that, so I sit up and look away.

"What did you just say, Beast boy?" Raven whispers, tears sliding down her face.

Oh crap. Did she hear that?? "Er....I said forgive?" I try. Maybe she wont be so harsh if I dont admit it.

Something flickers across her face and a lamp explodes in a field of black light. I brace myself, I think I'm gonna be the next thing to explode.

"No, after that." She says, her eyes staring right through me. I look up and stare back into them. They're so beautiful, amethyst orbs, sparkling with tears. Oh hell, its now or never!

"I said I love you." I say, standing up. Wait, Im taller then her? When'd that happen?

I look down at her. She seems dazed, shocked. I want to hold her, let her know how beautiful I think she is, but I think she'd destroy me if I did. I look down to the floor, waiting for rejection.

***********************************************************************************************

_Ravens P.O.V_

"I said I love you"

Oh my god, whoa, wow, oh my GOD!

He said it! The words I've been waiting for for years, he finally said it! He feels the same!! I stare at him, drinking in what he just said. Should I be waking up? This is surely a dream. Wait, no, its not! This is real!

He looks away and stares at the floor, a blush creeping up on his face. I take a shaking hand and place it on his cheek. He looks up to my face, shock plastered over his face. I smile and lean closer, feeling his breath on my lips, so close.

"What took you so long?" I laugh before closing the gap between us.

Its like everything every love song ever promised. I feel electricty, warmth, fireworks, everything. I pull him in, wrapping my arms around his neck. He wraps his around my waist and pulls me closer. As he deepens the kiss, I lick his lips with my tounge, asking for entry. He pulls away momentarily and stares at me.

"Wow, I never thought you'd be so eager!" He laughs. I smile and push him out of my room. He looks at me, shocked.

"Well, I have to meditate before I blow something else up. I'll see you in half an hour, ok?"

His ears droop and I smile. Poor thing, I wonder how long HES been waiting for this day? But I really have to meditate, my emotions are going nuts.

"Ok Rae, I'll see you later. I love you." He smiled and turned away heading for the living room. Should I? Oh, it would make him happy.

"Gar?"

He turns around, his ears perking up.

"I love you too." I turn and shut the door.

I grab my iPod again, feeling so warm and happy. Oh, the songs still paused, sweet. Pushing my headphones into my ears, I let the melodic guitars take me away again, knowing I would be relaxed enough to see him soon....

_This must be their very last dance_

_This one will last forever_

_Metropolis watches and thoughtfully smiles_

_Shes taking you to your home_

_It can only take place  
When the struggle between  
our children has ended  
Now the Miracle and the  
Sleeper know that the third  
is love_

_Love is the dance of eternity._

***********************************************************************************************

_BB's P.O.V_

"I love you too" She says, and the door slides shut.

...........

"YES!!!!"

***********************************************************************************************


End file.
